


I need to know now, know now. Can you love me again?

by StilesHale91



Series: The Cambridge Years' Trilogy [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Howards End (1992), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Cambridge, Caught, Character Bleed, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cruelty, Death, Diaper Kink, Diapers, Erections, Investigations, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mayhem, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Out of Character, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rowing, Self-Fuck, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Greg are back to Cambridge, but the past haunts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Slow down…where are we going?!” Greg chuckled running as I was pulling him after me on the corridors of the university. “We should be at the opening ceremony!” I snickered as well though tried shushing him as I didn’t want anyone to see us. I pushed in a storage room’s door and kept pulling Greg after me along the old bookshelves covered in spider web. I wiped off the pile of papers from the surface of the table and as I grabbed onto Greg’s waist I put him up on top of it. As I began to unzip his pants from outside music began to be heard. “You prick, it started. They’ll notice we’re not there.” I giggled not caring much. I quickly pulled my half hard cock out kissing Greg on the lips while he shifted to the edge of the old furniture raising his legs up enough so I could thrust my cock into him. I knew I had to be quick, after they’d finish singing, we had to be back in time as the dean probably wanted to mention of me and Greg, because of the honourable service we made at Ireland. I smiled as Greg held onto me tightly as I was rutting into him, making the desk to tremble under us. I threw my blue tie behind my right shoulder as it was in the way. I pressed kisses onto Greg’s tanned neck biting on it, making him to moan, to our luck the boys were singing loud enough outside so no one but me could hear it. I pressed my cock faster inside his tight hole just when he began coming without his cock even being touched making me whimper as he ran his finger along my black curls, I had especially sensitive hair follicle so I came in seconds inside him, panting and cursing that I couldn’t stay for longer minutes inside him, so I pulled out. “Oh fuck!” Look at my suit…you dick!” Greg said it not as an insult at all as he was chuckling using his saliva and hanky to clean the fabric of his suit then wiped his arse. We began to run back outside in a hurry tucking our clothes back, to look more or less presentable. I huffed as Greg bumped into me from behind as I opened the door and sneaked out walking slowly to the back row. Our hair looked messy, we stink of sweat and sex but I hoped no professors noticed us, once we were in the row we joined the singing.  
“..And soul by soul and silently her shining bounds increase, and her ways are ways of gentleness and all her paths are peace.”  
“Your fly, Sherlock.” I looked down beside me seeing Tibby with a blush on his face, but before I’d have looked longer at him or talk I quickly buttoned in my trousers. I was sure Tibby knew very well what we just did with Greg. I remembered clearly how Tibby’s soft nude shape looked from behind when I entered his room by accident at Charles’ summer house. I smiled down at him, even though in the beginning I wasn’t found of him, he turned out to be a pretty boy, he wore his hair now like Greg did, not slicked back which looked rather odd on a young boy like him, but the straight light brown locks dropping onto his face gave him a cute look. Maybe I won’t visit their dorm only for Greg, I thought. I rolled my eyes when the dean began his never ending speech and I rested my head on Greg’s shoulder smiling as I heard Tibby’s snicker and saw his eyes on us, it made me think he’d not mind my company either in a more friendly way towards him than before. 

After the ceremony I followed Greg and Tibby to their room, flopping down on the comfy sofa what Tibby’s brought from his home. It had pink roses as a pattern on it, what wasn’t exactly my style but I assumed neither Tibby’s, but his sisters’. I didn’t mind though as it was really comfortable.  
“Can I see your medal, Sherlock?” I grinned as I was laid on the sofa my feet rested on its end, I took my medal off handling it to Tibby who held it so carefully like it’d be some precious diamond. “A medal from Ireland, now this medal from the dean.” Tibby said in an amazed voice, he ran his finger on the medal’s surface before he handled it back to me then adjusted his glasses at the bridge of his nose, taking a seat on the brown armchair crossing his legs.  
“I only feel sorry for you Tibby. You didn’t have the most pleasant holiday, did you?” Tibby nodded with a slight frown on his face.  
“Don’t even ask. The older Wilcox divorced Margaret, and now Helen and Margaret are both home. My god, what a bore it was, I hate being with them.”  
“No wonder.” Greg commented and leaned onto the chair’s arm in which Tibby was sitting.  
“Anyway, till Christmas I won’t see them. He grinned and lit his cigarette, Greg leaning in for one and I walked over to get on too, waiting till he lit it for me before I returned back to the sofa inhaling it in deeply.  
“I say, why don’t we go out for a little punting? The weather is splendid.” I said on my poshest accent making a grimace which made Greg and Tibby to laugh as well. They looked sweet like that, both in that blue uniform. I knew I had a rather perverse mind, but they looked really fuckable. We finished our cigarette, then the three of us headed out of the dorm room, some of the boys stopping us to have a look at our medals or to just congratulate us. I could saw Tibby felt really proud to be in our company. However not everyone was so found of us at the Campus. As we walked onto the Bridge of Sighs, we bumped onto Anderson and his unpleasant company.  
“Queers.”  
He said loud enough so not just we, but other students on the bridge could hear it too. I grabbed tightly onto Greg’s arm, seeing he was ready to jump and beat the shit out of him, which I’d have enjoyed to see but I knew very well all of us would have to face with consequences and detention, no matter who has started. Not to mention we couldn’t say what was the insult as the professors, even the dean himself would have thrown us out of the institution if it’d turn out we were homosexuals indeed. I’d have loved to say I’m queer and proud of it, so what? But I couldn’t let them kick us out from the university. So however I’d have love to say what I truly felt and what I was. I dragged Greg farther.  
“Don’t talk out loud Anderson, you lower the IQ of the whole university.” I grinned with slight relish in my eyes as even his mates laughed at my comment with the few other student who were around us. Apart from a frown, Anderson couldn’t reply anything just strutted away in anger.  
I walked down with the boys getting into one flat bottomed boat, once they say down I pushed our boat away with the bow, out of the small bay where all the other boats were tied out. Quickly I got rid of my suit throwing it playfully at Tibby, who caught it. I noticed how he discretely sniffed it. Then my eyes trailed onto Greg who seemed to be upset.  
“You wouldn’t had to hold me back. One day I’ll break his nose.” I sighed and kept bowing.  
“I just want to avoid detention or worse, getting kicked out of the university, or being sent to prison, if the dean and professors are having such low opinions of boys like us.” I splashed some water on him with the bow and smiled at him. “Come on, don’t let that asshole ruin your mood.” I looked a bit surprised but grinned as Tibby pressed a peck on Greg’s cheek. “Careful…anyone can see us Tibby.” I whispered then watched as Greg took my suit out of Tibby’s hand then wrapped it in a ball form, placing it under his head as he leaned down. Tibby in seconds followed his example. I wasn’t sure of Tibby’s interest in men earlier, but the cute peck he gave to Greg made it rather obvious.  
“It’s a shame you can’t move into our room.” Greg said with a pout on his face and placed his arms under his head looking up at the white clouds.  
“I’m mostly there, except for the night. I can’t risk to be caught at night, sneaking into your room.” I said and watched as Greg closed his eyes, meanwhile Tibby rolled on his side, rather staring at Greg than the clouds, and I did not blame him, however my mind was on someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I've been just really busy lately, but I'll try not to take so long from now on. :)

As we were back walking along the corridor there was a rather big crowd front of Greg’s room. We pushed through it and my face went pale as we saw the two corpses. I didn’t have a weak stomach but the view made me feel sick. I’m not even sure whether I should share the details of the two boys’ dead body lying on the cold floor. It was horrible. Being truly devoted to science, I easily could tell the cruel way their killer ended their lives. I just wished if there’d have been a bullet in their body, a cut on the neck, but no. These poor boys, Nathan and Damien, have suffered a lot. I knew them from the rowing club, apart from that I did not spend time with them, but they were nice enough to have chatters with them on the rowing lessons. Sadly Greg was in the rugby team and Tibby wasn’t part of any, he had some heart illness, thankfully nothing too serious, but he wasn’t allowed to run or to do tough sports, it made me remember how inconsiderate it was from Tibby to play tennis with Greg in the beginning of our holiday, but it was most clear for me he was found of Greg so it explained his enthusiasm to please my boyfriend. As no professors were nearby yet, I crouched down to inspect Nathan and Damien’s bodies, I had a few minutes before the old porter of our school arrived with the dean, so I thought it’s better to back off. We stayed there, only the three of us, as the others were sent away. We could remain there, the reason was simple as the following was written on the boy’s bare chest with blood: You’re next, Holmes.  
We let Greg’s door open so if the police would arrive we could see them, and they could interrogate us, rather just me. Tibby was pale as wall, so he lay on the sofa, Greg gently fondled his head to calm him a bit then he approached to me as I was standing by the window, my brain working on maximum speed.  
“Anderson must be behind this…” I furrowed my brows and glanced aside at Greg firmly shaking my head.  
“No. God he’s too coward and idiot to commit a murder, he doesn’t have the guts for that. No…what we’re dealing with is something extraordinary.”  
“I just don’t understand why the killer, fuck…why…it’s so…humiliating and terrifying. But first of all, why was your name written on their body?” I turned my back at the window and leaned against it so I could keep my eyes on the door to prevent anyone from eavesdropping.  
“The facts are the followings. They undressed, they didn’t smell of anything like chloroform, nor bump or wound on their head, so it leads me to the conclusion they must have known their killer. They’re glued to the ground..”  
“What?”  
“The killer glued them to the ground…it must have been some kind of game, or either rubbed the glue on them lying something like, it’s a crème or oil, then asked them to lay down on the floor….then he waited…but what did they do meanwhile? Did he talk to them?”  
“He can be photographer maybe.”  
“Not bad…yes, he definitely can be, so it was easy to keep them moveless on the ground till the glue would dry. Once it did, he cut their members with the balls off, not in a precise way at all, so probably our suspect isn’t a surgeon or a butcher. They suffered…he maybe even waited till they would wake up from temporary pass out of shock, he wanted them to suffer. Then he placed the cut off genital into their mouth, down their throat…they choke to death. The long lasting opening ceremony was perfect for the killer to kill them without being disturbed.”  
“What a sick person…but why?”  
“About my name, I’ve been thinking what I had in common with them. I’ve talked with them, but about Campus, nothing important…to be honest with you I don’t have any idea what my name is doing on their body…I barely knew them.” I stopped talking as I noticed few people approached the corpses so I pulled on Greg’s blue suit’s sleeve and walked outside, we didn’t bother Tibby to come out, finally it seemed like, he was a bit more peaceful.  
“Hello boys, you must be Holmes, and you…Lestrade?” I saw the frown on Greg’s face, probably that the officer knew our name, but in seconds I thought probably a professor let him know about us. However I did not bother much about it, but rather about the fact that he was American, if the first meeting of ours wouldn’t have been so morbid I’d certainly had shown interest towards him. In a minute I fell for his accent, if my guessing was right he came from New York. Before I’d have focused on the conversation I ran my eyes quickly on his long legs in the black trousers, his striped black waistcoat, the kind of clothes I only managed to see in papers of the American menswear.  
“Yes we are.” I watched as he glanced down at the bodies, crouched down then before he’d have done anything he pulled on a pair of medical gloves inspecting the boys. Once he was done he straightened back up, I had to hold my head in a rather uncomfortable angle as he was that tall.  
“I’m Detective Michael Pardew, my colleague is PC Tom Sturridge.” I blinked a bit confused just now spotting the young boy leaned against the corridor’s wall, he wasn’t wearing any uniform, and was around 24 years old so I simply believed he was a student. The constable didn’t seem like he wanted to be there at all, even had a constant pout on his face. I envied the American man in his late thirties, being a real detective. I watched as he pulled a small note out of the back pocket of his trousers with a pen then snapped his fingers what made the young constable to approach him and take the objects out of his hands. He had a style, someone would have thought Detective Pardew was rude but I think he was just simply confident and cool about things. “Well now, Holmes. I suppose you knew these guys.”  
“Yes. I did. However I have to say our acquaintance only evolved in the rowing club.”  
“You were in the same boat then, huh?” I crinkled my nose a bit as he chuckled a bit then I watched as he lit his cigarette not caring at all that it was forbidden to smoke in the institution, not as it would have bothered me, but at least we did it discrete, behind closed doors. “Tell me more about this, acquaintance then.”  
“I know that Nathan and Damien were friends, had the same classes if I’m correct. I talked with them about everyday things, mainly about the lessons, professors.”  
“Yeah..I bet. I’d be more interested about the things that wasn’t in connection with Cambridge.”  
“Nothing interesting about that, we talked about poems, sports and they mentioned about a friend of theirs have a weekend house in Brighton. They said it’s fun because of the beach, but that’s all.”  
“Didn’t they invite you?”  
“No. I told you, we weren’t even friends.”  
“The last questions would be that why do you think your name was written on their body and why front of Lestrade’s and not your room?” I shrugged, I really had no idea why. The boys didn’t tell me any important information what could mean a threat on me, and I hardly spoke with them.  
“Holmes is a good friend, he often comes over to study with us…maybe the killer knew it so…put the bodies here.” Very good! Greg could be right, but I also thought that the killer wanted an audience of his work, it couldn’t have worked front of my room, which was on the top floor of the dorm, barely with any rooms occupied, meanwhile Greg’s room was on the ground floor where everyone trespassed.  
“Good friend. Right. You mentioned us…could I speak with your roommate then, Lestrade?”  
“Tibby…well he’s not feeling well but sure, come inside Mr Pardew.” Greg said on a bit worried voice and glanced at me. I shot a comforting look at him then back at the young constable who finished taking notes and entered the room after us. Tibby was sitting on the sofa, sipping a glass of water, he put it down once the detective sat down beside him on the sofa. Pardew didn’t bother to introduce for the second time so he asked right away.  
“Did you know the deceased boys?”  
“No, mister.”  
“Are you in a good friendship with Lestrade and Holmes?”  
“Yes, mister.”  
“Okay. We’re done here, Sturridge. Thanks for your help guys.” I followed them leaving with my eyes then closed the door sighing when Greg and Tibby hurried to me and cuddled to my body, both of them were stressed, when it wasn’t even their names on the corpses. I should have panicked if I were like them, but I couldn’t allow the luxury to myself. Someone was about to murder me down, and I had to find out how to prevent it. Of course I didn’t have enough time for that as in the afternoon someone came to see me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two new characters Michael Pardew and Tom Sturridge are out of character, only their looks are the same. 
> 
> Michael Pardew: http://i500.listal.com/image/1782637/500full.jpg  
> Tom Sturridge: http://images1.fanpop.com/images/photos/1900000/Being-Julia-Production-Photos-tom-sturridge-1945780-400-290.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

“For God’s sake! I won’t leave the university just because you say so!” I snapped angrily and hit my fist on the desk, it hurt terribly but I didn’t give my brother the pleasure to see that. Only hours passed and of course Mycroft already knew about everything, he still behaved as if I’d be a six year old little boy.   
“Why can’t you behave once rationally?”  
“I am rational! But I won’t back off, like a coward! Clearly the killer wants me, even if I’d go back home, he’d find me! I know you’d put your people on me, but I won’t stay in my room being guarded then rather death!” I frowned getting up from the sofa and strutted over to the window ignoring to explain myself to both Tibby and Greg as they stared confused at me. I never behaved so moody and harsh around them, so it was probably new to see.   
“Mr Holmes, I know it’s the worst idea to stay here, but Sherlock has already solved two cases, both of them were dangerous, especially when we were in Dublin, but he’s really smart, let him do what he wants.” I glanced back at Greg who tried to reason with my brother and I actually stared surprised as Mycroft picked up his umbrella leaned against the wall and shot one more glance at me.   
“I will not drag you out of any mess you get yourself into, brother dear. Good bye.” I watched as Greg escorted him out and closed the door behind themselves. I huffed and flopped down onto the sofa glancing over at Tibby who giggled a little, I didn’t want to snap at him as it was good to see he finally felt a bit better. I couldn’t believe Mycroft came here, like I’d need anyone’s help! I lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke in deeply coughing a bit as I saw a boy standing by the window and looking inside. I was in a rather annoyed mood so I strutted over just to yell at the nosy student, but as I opened the door I sucked in the swearing I was about to shout at him.   
“Constable Sturridge, may I help you?” I asked looking at the boy and around whether the handsome American detective was nearby but I didn’t see any sign of him however I got really frustrated by another view of Greg and my brother talking under the archway. “You might want to come inside.” I leaned back and opened the door letting the young constable to enter. He hesitated a bit, hoping he did not think I was involved of the murder then closed the door behind him.   
“I thought you might want to see this.” I tilted an eyebrow then glanced at the wrinkled paper he pulled out of his black suit’s inner pocket. “I bought this yesterday, didn’t have the chance to read it but now as Detective Pardew left to have a lunch, he asked me to stay, if I see anything suspicious, so I managed to read it.”   
“Four boys were found dead at the Oxford University ….their stomachs were cut open….organs were found in their throat…my god it’s him! It’s …the same person who killed Nathan and Damien.”  
“We would need evidence to that…and then I thought it’s not the first time this happened…like a month ago, in the University of Manchester…I can’t recall the exact way the boys were murdered but it was like at least seven boys, I will look for the papers at the station.”   
“So what can be the connection? University students, that’s the only thing…he just randomly kills innocent boys…but why? If he’s a lunatic he’s doing it for no reason but he’s killed a lot, in different universities without being caught, he’s smart, so there’s a motive behind his actions.”  
“Sir, you’re better than Mr Pardew.”   
“That’s an overstatement.” I said however his compliments felt nice, building up my ego. I ran my eyes on him, he had milder acne covering his chin, pretty dark eyebrows, boyish look, certainly the type…No! God damn it! Focus Holmes! “Once Mr Pardew is back you should show him the article and mention about the case which has taken place in the University of Manchester.”   
It was against my nature to let him walk away just like that but the case was so fresh, hours ago those two poor boys were outside front of this room, brutally murdered. 

 

I didn’t ask Greg what he talked about with my brother, I had no idea. There was nothing interesting about Mycroft, all he cared about was boring governmental business and cakes. I huffed that Greg wasted his time with such a man like him. Tibby wasn’t exactly the most interesting or prettiest boy but I’d have understood Greg’s fondness towards him, but to show the slightest interest towards Mycroft! I knew PC Sturridge probably won’t be back earlier than tomorrow so I thought it’s the best to relax. I laid down on the comfortable sofa and closed my eyes down, I wasn’t someone who’s slept a lot, but as I’ve skipped lot of nights lately without sleeping it took me only seconds to fall asleep. I was dreaming, I saw him again as in so many dreams of mine, those blue eyes, the blonde soft locks, kissing them. It was bright, colourful, I was holding his delicate body between my arms, but soon the picture began to fade and turned into dark colours. I saw Charles with his wife and daughter, I threw my head back panting from the pain. The image changed into even darker, my heart was beating fast and I shivered when I saw that dark pair of sinister eyes staring right into my soul. ‘I creep, and I crawl, just to see you again, my dear.’ I gasped sitting up as I woke up from my nightmare, I rubbed my eyes to get rid of that face, that horrible face. Greg and Tibby immediately hurried to me, my brunette boyfriend gently wiping my forehead with a tissue as I was sweating badly.   
“I’m fine.”  
“Yeah…right.” Greg shook his head. I never complained to him about what’s been going on inside me, what I felt, what kind of problems haunted me. I wanted to show him I am the strong one, on whom everyone can lean to or count on but I never wanted the same from others. I swallowed my pain. But of course he wasn’t blind, he knew me too well to realize if something was wrong. I got up from the sofa and walked towards the door looking back as Greg put his hand on my shoulder.   
“I told you, I’m fine. I have to study.” What a big lie, and it was hurtful to see how aware Greg was about that as well but still I left their room, I had to get out of that room and as far as I could from that corridor, I felt like there wasn’t enough air for me in there. 

As I was in my bed behind closed door, I pulled out Chemistry book from my drawer and opened it in the middle where the cut out photo was of dear Charles, what was in the article about his innocence. I placed the picture against the candle on my bedside table and I turned my head aside, resting my eyes on him. I was getting sick of the fact that he could be with his wife right now, no I had to block those things out and only picture him in that sexy black swimsuit, as the sun shone on his pale body. It definitely worked and calmed me down, I slipped my palm onto my lap rubbing my crotch through the fabric of my pants as I kept my eyes closed still seeing how his perfect body was floating on the lake’s surface. I groaned as a bulge formed in my underwear, I looked back at the photo while I got rid of my trousers and underwear tossing it on the end of my bed. I spat onto my palm however it wasn’t really necessary the thought of Charles Wilcox, made me so wet, the pre cum kept dripping with big loads out through my slit. I panted as I rubbed one of my finger along the sensitive slit, while I kept rubbing my balls with my other hand, my eyes not leaving the photo once. I pulled my legs up so I could slip a finger into my arse hole. It wasn’t enough, I adjusted two more fingers, and however the size was getting more or less satisfying I couldn’t be tricked, those were only fingers and what I needed right then to be filled with a cock, how I loved playing with the thought that Charles out of a sudden will climb in through my window but soon I shook the thought out of my head. I wank myself for a while then pressed my cock down panting as the wet slit hit the entrance of my hole. I bit onto my lower lip, repeating the action again and again. Then I turned to face the wall pressing my feet against the wall as I leaned on my back. I held onto my balls pulling them towards my belly while I pushed my cock down as much as I could using my right hand to push it inside my neglected hole. I gasped when the tip slipped in, I let out a thin whimper and pressed it inside as deep as I could. “Oh fuck..” I gasped looking towards the picture pressed my cock as far as I could inside my own arsehole as I grabbed onto my balls and pushed it kept pushing it down. I panted with my eyes wide open being quite surprised of the sexual experience I never did nor read about before, thankfully to my big size I was able to push it inside me, it wasn’t the most comfortable position, even a bit painful, but feeling the pleasure in my hole and in my dick at the same time was something new and pleasing. I knew I had a boyfriend and probably Tibby wouldn’t mind either, nor the young constable, but still I was there humping myself, desperately, thinking of Charles, imagining just as if he’d fuck me. I moaned when I came hissing a bit as I felt a slight pain as well, I let go off my dick which slipped out of my hole. I was trying to catch my breath feeling how my own cum was dripping out of my hole down on my thigh onto the bedsheet. “What have I became? What have you turned me into?!” I grabbed onto the picture and tore it apart throwing it on the floor. I rubbed my forehead, quickly reaching out for a cigarette and lit it for myself, after I finished with it I headed to the common showers to get rid of my own filth. 

After the shower, and the pathetic gluing back of the photo of Charles I headed down back to Greg’s room. They didn’t seem to be upset at me, they were rather bored, playing chess. I leaned in behind Greg and slid his bishop along. “Check mate.” I grinned wide and Tibby huffed just then Greg stood up and shook his head with a snicker.   
“I don’t like it when you do that! I could have given him a check mate on my own.” I pressed a kiss onto his lips then patted Tibby on the shoulder, who didn’t seem to hold a grudge on me.   
“Play with me then.” Tibby said as he sat back down to the table.   
“I’d not have my hopes up high, Tibby. There was once some chess competition nearby and Sherlock beat everyone with a simultaneous chess game.”  
“Oh god…” I grinned as Tibby’s jaw dropped, then I looked up as there was a knock on the door and a younger student brought a letter, addressed to me.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been more than an hour now since Greg has said a word to me. Tibby was asleep beside me on the train and Greg held his eyes on the view, not as if he’d been excited about it, but deliberately ignored to look at me.   
“Your brother said it’s dangerous to stay at Cambridge, but I thought you’re brave and really wanted to get yourself into the case. But of course if it’s about Charles you grab your stuff and take the first train to London.” Greg huffed and finally looked at me.   
“I’m not going there to have fun with him! He wrote in the letter that something is wrong. I’m not exchanging letters with him usually so I have to believe something bad has happened and he needs my help.”  
“Oh yeah, right. You know it’d be for the best if you’d shut up till we reach London. Don’t bother about me, I’ll find a place to stay at. I won’t make the house of his dirty, with my middle class hands, apart from wanking his cock, he sees no more in me than a peasant boy, well I want none of his company.” I wanted to go after Greg as he left the carriage, but thought it’s the best to give him a little time. We never discussed whether our relationship is serious. Greg laid his eyes on boys and I did as well, we had fun with others. I knew I had to discuss it with him, I felt I didn’t love him, my heart belonged to someone else. I was a fool to let myself fall in love with Charles. He had his own life, in which I could take no bigger role than being his lover at occasions when he felt like fucking a man. It made me wonder whether he had other lovers? Did he have one at his office, or was he picking up workers from pubs like he did with Louis Garrel? I felt jealous, angry, heartbroken which wasn’t good at all, I could not let emotions to fill my brain when I had to focus on what could have happened with Charles, and also not to forget that a killer was after me. Someone who could be on this train. I got up leaving the sleeping boy behind and walked along the narrow corridors of the train finding Greg at the buffet carriage and I sat down beside him, wrapping my long arm around him and pressed a peck onto his cheek, no one was paying attention at us rather on the food.   
“I’m sorry. You know that very well if you’d not have been beside me, Charles would be in prison, and Jim Moriarty would be doing his drug business and killing people with the help of Kitten. I really need you, and maybe I’m as posh as Charles but wealth doesn’t matter to me. I’d like you either you’d be a dockworker or a stable boy.” Greg smiled a bit and returned the peck on my cheek, a faint smile appearing on his cheek.   
“I will help. But I still don’t want to stay at his house.”  
“That’s alright. I’ll give you money for a hotel then.”  
“No. I know someone. I’ll be staying there.”   
“Alright. As you wish.”  
“I’ll send you a telegram once I arrive, so we can stay in connection.” I nodded and grinned a bit as Greg placed his hand on my right thigh, fondling it gently, then his hand trailed up higher along my inner thigh. I gasped a bit when two women around in their early thirties sat down opposite of us.   
“Good afternoon ladies.” I glared at Greg as he shot a charming smile at them and the ladies greeted us back smiling bit flirty at us. I bit onto my lips when I felt Greg undoing the buttons of my pants under the table, I wanted to kick him or snap at him to stop, but I soon understood it was meant to be some sort of punishment for neglecting him.   
“You’re students at Cambridge?” The blonde lady asked and after Greg replied she ordered two sandwiches for them, meanwhile Greg managed to pull my hardening cock out of my pants and held onto it stroking it slowly. Fuck! I surely couldn’t come under the table, I didn’t want to cause a panic if anyone would have noticed. “Are you alright?” I rubbed my forehead and coughed a bit to gain back my voice.   
“I have slight cramps, just some virus probably.” I breathed up revealed as after a polite excuse they left the table not wanting to get infected but just seconds after someone sat down again opposite of us. Tibby. Greg’s hand was still on my cock softly stroking me while he was chewing on the mutton pie using his other hand.   
“Did you sleep well?” Greg asked from Tibby who was wiping his glasses with the edge of his shirt and nodded, yawning a little. “I dropped my knife under the table, would you get it for me Tibby?” My face turned red, I was afraid Tibby will see what’s going on under the table. Greg was his old self again, playful and cheeky.   
“I can’t see it any…” Of course Tibby couldn’t see it anywhere as there wasn’t any knife which dropped down under the table, but soon I felt soft lips pressed against the tip of my cock. Oh god, how could I possibly hold a poker face with such pleasures? Eventually I rest my head on the table holding my eyes on Greg panting as I felt Tibby licking me, meanwhile Greg was pulling my foreskin back and forth. I felt relieved that at least now I could grimace as the only one who saw me was Greg. The cheeky bastard didn’t even look at me rather looked at his pie and munched on it eagerly. I gasped when I felt Tibby’s lips going towards the base of my cock, oh my, if the people around us would know what’s been going on under our table. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to muffle back the moans as I felt Greg’s hand sped up and Tibby tightened his lips around my cock, not taking the whole in, but from a possibly virgin boy like him, it was very impressive. I struggled to keep back the groan as I came feeling how Tibby didn’t let go of my cock and swallowed all of my cum down. I shivered as Greg pushed my cock back inside my pants and buttoned it in, shortly Tibby coming out from under the table.   
“Did you find it?” Greg asked as he wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin.  
“No.” I watched how red Tibby’s cheek was and looked at both of us shyly.   
“Nevermind. I’ve already finished with my pie anyway.”

 

It was only me and Tibby in the cab’s backseat, as Greg took a bus to a place where he could stay at. Was it a friend, an acquaintance or a relative? I didn’t know, but I was actually in a rather better mood after these two pretty boys cheered me up in the buffet carriage, however when the cab parked down at the brick block of flats my face turned rather sad. I sighed preparing myself to meet the pregnant Dolly and their daughter as well.


	5. Chapter 5

If I wouldn’t have known Charles well I couldn’t even had recognized him, his face was pale, his eyes were red and around it black. He seemed as if he’s aged a lot, this wasn’t the angelic beauty at all at the lake. I glanced up as I saw a woman, in her early thirties holding a small girl in her arms. The little girl was beautiful, long curly fairy blonde hair, big blue eyes and thin lips, looked just like his father. However my mood broke as my eyes cast back on the woman, she was bit curvy, neatly combed short blonde hair, a kind look, even though I had hard feelings towards Charles’ wife for taking him away from me, the woman was mostly sympathetic.   
“Mrs Wilcox.” I tilted my head a little and Tibby followed my example as well, however the young woman shook her head and looked bit sadly at us.  
“I’m Mary Hart, the little girl’s nanny.” She said, having the same shock on her face like on Charles’. God what’s got into these people. I sat down beside Charles and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.   
“Charles…what happened..Charl…god..” I shifted away a bit as he threw up and I asked Mary to take the little girl out of here, she was old enough to get scared of such things. I asked Tibby to bring over water and towel, I heard him asking Mary’s help meanwhile I gently rubbed Charles back my eyes widening when he looked at me.   
“She’s dead.”  
“Who? Charles you’re not making any sense.”  
“My wife! She’s dead….and there’s still blood all over our bedroom and…the…the police..”  
“Slow down a bit.” I continued stroking his back and took the wet towel out of Tibby’s hand, wiping off the sweat from Charles’ forehead and around his mouth. “No…thank you…we’ll manage.” I shook my head as Mary was about to clean up the floor and I thanked as Tibby began to clean it up. “Maybe let’s sit over there.” I helped Charles up and sat with him on the other sofa nearby the open balcony door. “Tell me everything from the beginning, alright?” I was rather stressed, not enough that I had a sadistic killer after me, now even Mrs Wilcox was murdered, of course I suspected there wasn’t any connection between the murder of his wife and the university students but it was understandable that my stress was growing. I watched as he gathered his strength his fingers rubbing around his wedding ring.  
“It was around …I don’t know…ten in the evening, we went to bed..with Dolly. I was rather tired from the lot of work and Dolly didn’t mind to sleep either so we turned off the lights and fell asleep. Oh God…and…and when I woke up in the morning there was…blood…all over me and the bedsheet and her body….she…ah…she bled to death…” I sighed as he burst out into tears, wondering whether he’d cry like this if he’d lose me or would it have no importance to him? I was selfish I know but my feelings for him were very much alive. “Then…I…I ran out of the room…bumped into Mary, who called the police immediately…I…I told them everything Sherlock…and they think…they think I did it..oh…there was a knife…in my hand..when I woke up, but I dropped it immediately..” I didn’t say anything just listened to him trying to find out what exactly happened between ten pm and the morning. “They said they will come back again today…” I nodded then slipped my hand off his shoulder, lighting one cigarette.   
“Was she behaving normal? Nothing strange?”  
“No. Everything was like on the other days with her.”  
“I see. Was there any way for someone to enter the room?”   
“We keep the front door and the balcony’s door closed, The windows were open but because of Helena, my daughter, we built up bars onto the windows.”   
“Charles…did you ever sleepwalk?”  
“I…I don’t know, it was never mentioned to me by my parents when I was younger and nor by Dolly…you surely can’t think I killed her!” I shushed him down and blew the smoke out not knowing what to really believe.   
“I will talk to Mary then, Tibby come over here.” I wanted someone to stay beside Charles because he was in a horrible state, it hurt me to see him like that, but right now I couldn’t comfort him very much, I had to focus on the details and find out who could be behind this. 

My face brightened up as the little Helena made grabby hands towards me, and however I felt uncomfortable around children in general but this little girl was really sweet so I carefully took her in my lap letting her to play then chew on my tie. “Mary, if I understand it correctly, you’re living here with Mr and Mrs Wilcox.” After she nodded I continued smiling down at the blonde putto girl who made cute noises and pulled on my tie which I loosened well enough so she wouldn’t strangle me. “I see. Did you notice anything strange last night? Or during the day?”  
“No sir. I gave milk to Helena, then went straight to bed, days are rather tiring with such a vivid little girl. Then in the morning I met with Mr Wilcox and he was covered in blood, he was so panicked I had to call the police.” I sighed not really knowing what could have happened.   
“No strange visitor or any guests?”  
“Well, Mr Wilcox talked with a gentlemen in the afternoon, but he didn’t stay long and left in quite a hurry already was gone when I was about to escort him out.”  
“How did he look like?”  
“I…um…it was only seconds, sir…I…I don’t know…he was…um.” I watched as she closed her eyes concentrating hard, while Helena was blowing bubbles with her saliva almost making me to snicker but I know it wasn’t the right time for that so I just pressed a peck onto her pudgy cheek then she began sort of singing a bit on gibberish. “He had a beard…um…was brown or red I think…sorry sir I cannot remember more.” I thanked her and handled the little girl smiling as she was kicking excited with her legs in the air. I glanced at her diaper under her silk white blouse and made me wonder how long babies were wearing diapers, it made me realize I knew nothing of babies. 

Soon I was sitting beside Charles and gently fondled his hand while Tibby was out on the balcony having a cigarette. “Mary says you had a visitor, a man, who was he Charles?” I noticed he did not mean to keep quiet about that and probably the shock made him forget about it for a while.   
“Oh…yes, a costumer…he arrived late just when I was about to leave my office, but he seemed eager enough so I invited up for a coffee, eventually we didn’t settle but he said he’ll come back shortly to my office.”   
“What was his name?”  
“Uhm…something with S….yes, Sebastian Moran.”


	6. Chapter 6

The name didn’t help anything, I’ve not heard of it yet. Soon there was a knocking and seeing how panicked Charles was I went over to open it, however I was expecting the police a young boy held an envelope towards me, then left after I gave him a few coins closing the door behind him. I was wondering who sent the letter, then I smiled as it was from Greg though my face turned red as I read the sentences and it turned out he was at the Diogenes Club. I was just about to leave the flat but then again there was a knock on the door so I tucked the envelope and letter into my pocket trying to calm myself and not being bothered that Greg met with my brother and planned to spend the days in his flat. What on earth were they chattering about back at the Campus?!  
“Oh Mr Holmes, where’s murder we always bump into you.”  
“Mr Pardew, constable Sturridge.” I stepped aside letting them inside the flat and I found it a bit strange how out of so many detectives and constables it was them who came out to this case. I held my eyes on the tall American who took his coat and hat off meanwhile his young constable slipped a paper quickly into my pocket. I hated that I will only be able to read it once they’ll leave the place. I lead them to the living room where Charles was sitting on the sofa beside Tibby, then he stood up once he saw us and shook hands with the detective and the PC. I stayed there listening to the interrogation, Charles told them the same things what he’s told me, then after they talked to Mary they asked Charles to come with them to the station. I saw how panicked Charles looked, it wasn’t the first time he’s been found guilty and I hoped this time I’ll be able to help him out again.  
But what if this time the police was right? What if Charles was lying to me the whole time and he did kill his wife? He had love affairs, a few I knew of and who knows, maybe there were even more men. But suddenly I snapped out of the dark thoughts and couldn’t believe I was thinking this from Charles, from the man I loved so much. I had more information to this man, Sebastian Moran, I wanted to go and talk to Charles but I thought I’ll first meet with someone else. I pulled the note out of my pocket and glanced at the address on it. ’10/A, Wicklow Street, nearby Kings Cross’. I glanced up when two pudgy palms were on my knees and I smiled down at the small little girl. “Sadly I have to go Helena, but I’m sure you’ll have fun with Tibby and Mary.” I picked her up carefully smiling as she kicked her legs in the air looking at me curiously, then I handled her to the nice nanny. “Please do take care of her, Tibby’s here if you need anything.” After I waved at the little girl and unhung a black long coat, which probably belonged to Charles, I ran down the stairs out to the street and first of all my road let to the Diogenes Club. I was already planning what to say, that Mycroft couldn’t turn Greg against me, and that he should stay away from him. I said the cabbie to wait up, till I strutted up to my brother’s room, ignoring whatever Anthea told me and stormed inside the room my eyes widening as I saw Greg on the table with open legs and my brother, the brother I thought was not at all interested in sex was giving a rimjob to my boyfriend. I was too deeply in the case maybe not as deep as Mycroft’s tongue was inside Greg’s arse, moreover I didn’t have the right to make a drama, I loved Charles. “Oh…jesus…” I looked away and crinkled my nose. “Um…I’m leaving but listen Greg, as soon as you’re finished here, call this number and talk to Tibby, he’ll inform you about everything.” I wrote down the number on the bottom of a paper and hurried out of the room trying to get rid of the image as my brother was licking Greg’s hole. 

As I entered Wicklow Street suddenly I became uncertain, the dark brown houses above the railways didn’t seem promising at all, I walked along the narrow street, which seemed rather like a hidden alley at the Soho and prayed, however I wasn’t religious, but prayed so no one would cut my throat. I entered the open door, seeing the Sturridge name was written to be found on the third floor as I checked the name tags on the small corridor and began to walk up on the stairs looking down at the inner small yard the dozens of cats’ meowing sound echoing around. When I reached the third floor I knocked on the wooden door and smiled when the young constable opened the door and let me inside. I waited till he locked the door and I followed him to a small bedroom where he sat down on an armchair and I did the same on the one beside him.  
“Why am I here?” I asked and glanced over at him, smiling as I saw his pretty boyish face again.  
“I have some information for you, sir.”  
“Yes. I’m all ears.” I frowned a bit as he remained silent but grinned at me, oh I saw that he wouldn’t give the information for free. “How much?” I asked almost taking my wallet out but he shook his head and spread his legs a bit.  
“I don’t want your money, sir.” I raised an eyebrow as I saw his hand pressed against his crotch what made a sort of rustle noise. I didn’t have to be a genius to see what kind of favour he wanted in return of the information. I held my eyes on him watching as he kept rubbing himself and the sort of rustling noise grew louder. I gasped surprised once he pushed his pants down, I couldn’t believe it was really what I thought it was, a nappy. I watched as he kicked his pants off and grinned at me licking his lips around in circles. “I want to sit in your lap, sir.” I nodded trying to hide my surprise and walked over to the small bed sitting down on it and watched as the young boy soon got rid of his shirt and approached to me in nothing else just in his adult nappy. Constables had lot of interesting kinks for me, I was open minded but also behaved a bit uncertain in the first few seconds, like right now, but the information could be precious so it was worth it to get Charles out of the jail, if they would send him there, and it was very likely they would. “Oh sir, I really need to pee.” I watched as he took my hand and placed it onto his already quite heavy diaper and I panted a bit as I began to feel the warmness growing as he began to pee pressing his lap against my palm. I supposed he had some sort of pissing kink but also it had some pleasure to have a nappy on him. I began to rub my hand against his crotch through the diaper and he only pulled away once he was finished. He was so handsome and even though I wasn’t used to such view I was hard in my pants. I pushed my trousers with the underwear down till my ankles and crawled on top of him. I pressed my lips onto his pink full ones and pressed my erection against his crotch through the diaper watching as he moaned and pulled me tight to his body. I licked his neck and began to suck it while I felt him undoing his diaper, I backed off a little and looked at him a bit uncertain then down at the wet nappy and his rather sore bum. I couldn’t resist and leaned down against thrusting my cock deep inside him. I groaned as I felt the damp texture under us and I quickly threw my shirt onto the ground not wanting to ruin it. I looked down as he peed a bit more the urine dripping down along his flat belly. “Ahh…sir…” I sped up my thrusting and in seconds came inside him. I would have never guessed ever one day I will be fucking a constable who was in a diaper, but my life was full of unexpected things. I watched as he jerked off quickly pointing his average sized peen onto the damp fabric and came against it. He didn’t even had to tell I knew how he wanted this to end, so I adjusted myself a bit and slowly began to pee with closed down eyes onto the diaper, as I felt a bit uncomfortable about peeing front of him. Once I was done I gently wrapped the heavy diaper back on him smiling as he rubbed his bum and crotch on it against the bedsheet, then I got off the bed to put my clothes back on then returned to the bed wrapping an arm around him as Sturridge was in a rather dizzy mood from the warm and messy feeling in his diaper, however he was pretty and the kink wasn’t that odd but rather sexy I couldn’t let him enjoy the moment much because I was on a case and I couldn’t waste time.  
“Tom, tell me what you know.”  
“I visit the Chariots, sometimes, and I’ve heard of Sebastian Moran. He’s an Irish guy, a real sadist they say, but you know how it is, some gents get off on that.”  
“Irish?” After he nodded I closed my eyes wandering in my mind palace for minutes however from outside I probably looked rather odd shaking my head right and left, but then I open my eyes shocked. “…Oh Kitten, if Seb would see this…”  
“What?”  
“That’s what Moriarty said…Seb…is the shorter form of Sebastian, it has to be him, they’re both Irish…oh no…Greg’s in danger…so am I….Do you know where I could find him?”  
“Well he’s a popular visitor lately at the Chariots.” I pressed a peck onto Tom’s lips thanking him for the information and I left in a hurry putting on the coat I borrowed.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the cab dropped me at Vauxhall I ran as fast as I could inside the famous sauna. I picked up my Campus Library card quickly to the receptionist and said I’m an officer, I began to ran around the halls and different sauna rooms, the place was familiar for me as I happened to visit it a couple of times but when you’re after a killer who wants to kill you and your best friend things get blurry. I stopped in one of the rooms as I heard the loading of a gun and turned around facing the redhead Irish man pointing his gun at me. There wasn’t any chit chat, deep monologues, I gasped once the bullet hit my chest and fell on my back fainting within few seconds.

“I’m a sniper, Mr Holmes. I simply kill people, that’s it. But you’re an exception, Jim asked me to skin you. I’ll obey my boss of course, would be a waste to throw such a delicate skin into the Thames anyway…” Sebastian placed the syringe onto my shoulder and began to deepen it slipping it down along the flesh along to my wrist. “You’re really popular though Mr Holmes. Right after I shot you, some guy appeared with a handgun, he wanted to shoot you as well, but I got there first. He said he’ll deal with Mr. Charles Wilcox then.”  
So far I was laying moveless, half dead, my body cold, but as I heard Charles was in danger I opened up my eyes wide and got up, hitting my head harsh against Sebastian’s then kicked him in the guts slipping off from the bed, I grabbed up his gun which he dropped on the floor, I did not hesitate but shoot twice onto each of his legs making sure he would not follow me. I moaned as my left arm hurt like hell and was bleeding badly from the cut made by the syringe, I didn’t put my shirt on but tightly tied it around my arm and after pulling my trousers on I put on my long coat and as my wound and the bullet in my chest made it possible I left the flat cursing that I couldn’t run, I was close to faint, but I couldn’t I had to hurry and save Charles. It was the killer obviously who ended those university students, but Charles wasn’t one, then why would the murderer go after him. I caught a cab and soon got out at Scotland Yard my view was blurry and as soon as I stepped inside I collapsed and everything went black. 

 

“How nice of you to join us, Sherlock.” I groaned as I was slapped up, and noticed I was tied out to a chair so as Charles beside me. I widened my eyes as I heard the American accent and faced Detective Pardew. “You’d be quite a shitty detective, you gotta admit that buddy.” I was ready to do anything to stop him but right now I couldn’t even move and breathing was really hard with the bullet inside me, the continuous bleeding didn’t help either.  
“Why do you do this? Why did you kill my wife?”  
“It wasn’t him. It was Sebastian Moran…the client of yours, Charles. Mary said he left in a hurry that she couldn’t even escort him outside. He hid somewhere, in a vast flat like yours it wasn’t hard for him…then during the night while you were all asleep he killed Dolly, placing the knife into your hand and he left. He did this…to lure me to London…and also to cause me pain, to see you suffer and eventually being sent to prison.” I said as the puzzle was soon clearing up for me.  
“You knew him?”  
“I did…kind of…I sent his boss, and I assume lover behind bars, Jim Moriarty…”  
“Damn Sherlock…my wife died because of you! Because of your businesses…why don’t you realize it’s not some game! Your actions have consequences!”  
“Oh a little catfight, right queers?” I huffed at Mr Pardew’s comment then glanced hurt at Charles who turned his head away not looking at me, then I glanced up seeing the disgust on the detective's face as he approached us with some sharp long knife. “What should I cut of first?”  
“You killed all those boys, because they were homosexuals, right? You’re after our kind, am I right?”  
“After all you’re not that stupid.” Pardew said as he tore the shirt off my arm, and I hissed as the pain ran along my skin.  
“Greg will save us anyway and alert the police.”  
“Oh don’t worry about that, because Tom Sturridge will bring him here too.” I kept a poker face looking at him, as he held his green eyes on me, but deep inside I grinned, hoping Tom Sturridge wasn’t playing with me all along and was on our side. I watched as Pardew walked over to Charles and grabbed onto his blonde curls firmly. “Such feminine lines and long curls, first of all you’ll get a nice haircut, boys.”  
“Why? Otherwise Charles would make you aroused?” I hissed when he firmly punched me in the face, then grabbed up a big scissor and began to cut of the beautiful golden lock, my heart was breaking into several pieces as I saw the tears running down on Charles pretty cheek.  
“You sick, queer fuck.”  
“Shut your mouth! Do not dare to speak to him like that!” I spat well enough so it landed on Pardew’s face. I gasped when I received another punch on my face and I coughed spitting out one of my teeth.  
“Don’t worry soon, it’ll be your turn Sherlock.” Pardew soon finished cutting Charles hair then he began to cut of mine.  
“I’m so sorry Charles…I’m so sorry..” I whimpered and looked aside at him. “I love you…since that summer…I…I knew you deserve someone better than me…I’m sorry what happened to your wife…I…I know it was all my fault…that she’s died…I will always love you..” I looked up when the door was pushed in Tom arriving with Greg handcuffed. No! It can’t be, it can’t end like this. “Please do not hurt them! Torture me, kill me, however you wish to but please let them go. Please!” I shouted panicked and closed my eyes tight as I heard the shooting.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes after the shooting ended and looked around seeing Greg and Charles was unharmed however I heard the coughing and choking of Detective Pardew behind us on the floor then I watched as Tom put the gun down rushing to us undoing the belts, untying us, however I wanted to thank him and enjoy the moment to see Greg and Charles was finally safe I fainted again. 

After long hours of surgery, I woke up in the ward of a hospital, wanting to sit up but a soft hand was placed on my shoulder pushing me back down. “The doctor said you shouldn’t move. They took the bullet out of you and stopped the bleeding, stitched the skin along your arm. You’ll recover.” I smiled hearing the sweet voice of Charles however my eyes filled with tears as I knew he was probably here to say goodbye to me for good. “We’re leaving London. I never liked it here, only Dolly did, but as she’s gone now, nothing’s keeping me here. I’ll move into Howards End.” I nodded more tears running down on the side of my cheek.  
“Damn…I cry like…”  
“Like a human being.” Charles finished my sentence and sat closer to my bed.  
“I…I messed up everything. I…I only drag my loved ones into danger…”  
“Sshh…I was angry back there, I don’t deny that, but…Pardew was wrong, you’re not a shitty detective, but a smart one, who saved me for the second time. Maybe things aren’t going always as we plan it, but with your brain and heart being always loyal to your friends, you always save us and solve the cases.”  
“What does any case matter if I can’t get what I’m craving for the most?”  
“We can’t always have what we want Sherlock…” I gulped trying to hold back my oncoming sobbing, and I watched as Charles leaned in to me pressing a kiss onto my forehead. “…but there are exceptions for good people like you. When I said we’re going back to Howards End, I meant Helena and you, the three of us.” I couldn’t believe whether he was being serious but when he kissed me I panted more tears running down on my face. “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.  
“I love you too.” I whispered against his lips and wrapped my right arm around him crying more from the sudden happiness. I reached out fondling his really short sparse hair, knowing it’ll grow back soon to those beautiful long golden locks. “Will Mary come with us?”  
“No, she was rather shocked by everything what happened, she’ll be working for another family.” I smiled about the idea to raise up the little Helena with Charles at the idyllic Howards End.  
“But I’m studying at Cambridge, will you wait for me?” I asked a little panicked and moaned a little when he kissed me again lovingly.  
“I will, of course I will.” He rested his head on the pillow beside me fondling my cheek, he was beautiful and finally was mine, and I'm his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the end of the trilogy fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed the story. And thanks for all of you who read it, and to those who's left kudos ♥
> 
> I made a fanvideo to this third part as well, it includes spoilers so only watch it once you've finished reading. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T266dXHa-9g


End file.
